1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators and devices for application of a product, in particular a cosmetic product.
2. Discussion of the Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC dated 14 Jun. 1993, amending Directive 76/768/EEC for the sixth time.
There are numerous known applicator devices which include a foam applicator one surface of which serves to apply a product to the skin, for example a powder, a milk or a cream.
To improve the evenness of the finished make-up or the comfort with which the product is applied, the foam is sometimes flocked.
Applicator pads are known, for example, that are formed by sponges having a very fine cell structure with flocked surface. These pads impart a very soft downy effect upon application. However, when the product to be applied is relatively viscous, these pads prevent the product from being released because the cells are blocked by the flocking adhesive. It is then necessary to use a small quantity of glue so as not to block the cells, which necessitates the use of short fibres to constitute the flock coating.
Applicators are also known that are made of very dense foam, with flocked surface, and incorporating a central hole to facilitate release of the product. Applicators of this kind do not enable the product to pass through the entire surface area of the applicator.